Alison DiLaurentis
Alison Lauren DiLaurentis is a main character in the series. She is portrayed by Sasha Pieterse. Alison was revealed to be alive and Red Coat in "Grave New World" and has returned to Rosewood. She was the main antagonist of the first half of Season 5. Biography Alison was the "It Girl" of Rosewood High School and leader of her clique. She often bullied others and the result of that made someone want to kill her. When she was younger Charles attempted to drown her in hot water that was at the boiling point and he went to Radley. In Now You See Me, Now You Don't. Alison was revealed to be Alive and Red Coat. In Season 5 "A" makes them believe that she is "A" and a result of this is Alison goes to prison. After Alison comes back to Rosewood everyone has a hard time dealing with it. When she is sen't to jail the Liars figure out that Alison is not "A" and there is nothing they can do. In 5x24 Alison is found guilty of Mona's murder and she and the liars are arrested. The Liars go to the dollhouse but Alison stays in jail. In Season 6, Alison is let out of jail because Mona is alive. Charles tries to get her to come to the dollhouse but his attempt fails when the liars light the dollhouse on fire and Alison, Ezra and Caleb help them escape. History Season 1 Pilot Alison goes missing at a sleepover with her friends. She remains so for an entire year before the Rosewood police discover her body in the backyard of her former home. A funeral service is held for her to which many of Rosewood's residents attend. Season 2 Season 3 Misery Loves Company Alison, as Red Coat, watches Hanna go into a Boutique in Philly. Hanna catches a glimpse of her but she walks away before Hanna can get a good look. Later, she visits a sick Aria. A DAngerous GAme Mona, Hanna, Aria and Emily become trapped inside the burning Lodge, after someone sets fire to it. Hanna is unconscious, when Red Coat pulls her out. Hanna begins to wake up and sees Alison standing over her, worried. Hanna tries to pull herself together and when she looks back Alison is gone. 'Season 4' Now You See Me, Now You Don't The Liars are searching for answers in Ravenswood, when Emily is trapped in a coffin by "A". The girls are trying to find out where she is and see Red Coat running to the Sawmill. They chase her inside, where Emily is locked in a coffin on a Saw board. The girls frantically try and get her out, but can't find a way. Suddenly Red Coat turns off the saw. The girls turn and see her and she runs off, but another Red Coat runs to the scene on the stairs, wearing an Alison mask. Aria chases after the masked one, while Spencer goes after the one who saved Emily. Spencer's Red Coat leads her to a lair, while Aria unmasks hers as CeCe Drake. Spencer shows the girls the lair and says she believes it was Alison who lead her there. As the girls exit the Lair, Mrs. Grunwald stops them and reveals that she pulled Alison out of her grave that night and took her to the hospital where she took off. Emily asks if Grunwald means that Alison is still alive, and she nods. Grave New World The girls go to the Ravenswood party in hopes of finding Alison. They see Red Coat running into a mausoleum and follow her inside. After searching for much time with no luck, they return home. Once arriving to Spencer's, they see Red Coat watching them from the woods and chase her into Spencer's backyard, where she reveals herself as Alison. She tells them that she wants to come home, but that it's still not safe. They ask who she's afraid of and she tells Hanna to remember what she told her at the hospital. They hear someone approaching and see a light and Alison gives them a "shhh" before taking off. Appearances Notes *Alison is the main antagonist of Season 5. *If one is to look very closely a photo of Alison can be seen in the film "Wrong Turn 6". *Alison was revealed to be Red Coat. However, there are two others that are Charlotte DiLaurentis and Sara Harvey. *Alison has used both the initial "A" and "A.D." to communicate with someone before. She almost sent Emily a text using the signature "-A" and corresponded with Mona/"A" using "A.D." as an alias. *Alison has used two different "A" disguises. She dressed as black hoodie to push Ian Thomas from the Bell Tower and later was one of the Red Coats. Gallery The image gallery for this character can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:The Liars Category:Red Coat